Electrical fixtures, such as luminaires, must be adequately supported when installed because a fixture that is improperly supported may break away from the location where it is installed, such as in a ceiling. Ceilings are typically constructed of structural members including a series of spaced apart joists, which are covered by covering material such as drywall. However, the ceiling covering material is typically not designed to support loads such as those imparted by electrical fixtures. Therefore, in order to suspend electrical fixtures from the ceiling, the weight must be supported by the joists. In recessed lighting applications, the luminaire is supported between adjacent joists, but the number and size of components needed for the luminaire may limit when recessed lighting may be used.